mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fall Of Kane
Conflict Background The island orignialy part of Kaneland was formed into the independent Buccaneer Island by pirate forces during a period of weak government in kaneland. After many bountiful raids and much plunder the Pirates caused international wrath to decend upon the island when they stole The Table. After the Pirates were defeated the island was occupied by Lornon who have so far with the help of Shaderia repelled attempts by the pirates to retake the island. kane has accused the Lornon forces of carrying out Environmental Hate crimes and destroying the islands native culture. This is denied by Shaderia and Lornon. Kane believes that retaking the island will go some way to restoring pride to the Kaneland people who have suffered many hardships as a result of opressive foreign powers who are jealous of Kaneland sfreedoma nd independence. It will also stick it to Shaderia for killing Kanegella. Key Events *After a long period of preperation the Kaneland Carrier fleet sails to reclaim buccaneer island from the Shaderians. *Speaking to KNC Kane described the war as a means to settle a score with Shaderia who think they are so great but they really aren't. *After learning that Kaneland is offering a general amnesty and part of the island will be converted to an "enterprise zone" the pirates have agreed to support Kaneland. *Shaderia have refused to return sovereignty of Buccaneer island have have even gone so far as to rename the island denying its rich cultural heriatge which adds to their crime of destroying the islands native ecosystem such as the extermination of the cocoa monkey to turn Bucaneer island into a dead nd soulless state just like Shaderia. *Kaneland is appealing for intenational support for this rightious war and for all those who value justice and want to see the murderer of Kaneglla taken down a peg or to to support Kaneland diplomaticaly and militarily if they can. *After realising his pathetic navy (4 regular carriers) could not take on the mighty navys of Shaderia and Lornon (Cyanide SC, Happiness, Penance, Zalera, Nephilim, Rapture, ValhallaSC) Kane fires a nuke at New World like a little bitch *Lornon begins an allout assault on Northern Kaneland and the carriers change from Defensive Mode to offensive mode in an attempt to destroy the Kanish Navy. *Available forces in New World flee south from the blast in order to invade the newly colonised Kanish Land to the south, citizens flee to other safe areas in New World and towards Aberdeshia. *Anima (AB), Ragnorok (SC) and Megalodon sail towards New World to fight the kanish scum. *Kaneland fires a second nuke from Thriftshop to Ptomley's Gate. Many nations are angered and perplexed. *General placement and destination of Shaderian/Lornonian carriers (subject to change, obviously) *AAC get all moody and throw a tantrum. They join Shaderia in attacking Kaneland. *AAC mostly attack Kaneland in Kanestralia but also send forces to try and take out each of Kane's silos. AAC gives Kane an ultimatum to either surrender the silo or Thrift Shop as a city will be levelled to the ground. *Kane ignores said ultimatum. AAC continues its bombardment of Thrift Shop with a large land force and all four airborne carriers. *Kane orders the table to be fired into Outland. It is picked up from the other side of ptomleys gate by primitive outland natives, who worship it as a gift from the world breaker. A coalition of AAC and Shaderian forces stationed in outland massacre the natives and reclaim the table. The table currently sits in the neutral zone of Lupaia's outland colony. *AAC and Shaderian forces take Thrift Shop, though Kane has strategically moved the nuclear weapons out of Thrift Shop's silos. *AAC decides to continue to attack Kanestralia, turning this into a full blown invasion of the area. All carriers and military are deployed. *kanestralia is evacuated and the citizens are transported to Outland through a gate. *AAC occupies Kanestralia but some feel that AAC may be getting too big for its boots. *AAC carriers decide to attack Kaneland from the south. * Invasion of Kaneland *A successful landing in the north east places Shaderian forces on Kaneland, in the north a small force is also landed, but the supporting fleet is lost, carriers Jeremy Kyle Kaneland, Rapture Shaderia and Valhalla Shaderia are sunk *Kane orders the Nortehrn forces to concentrate on defending kaneford and is sending reienforcements to northern Kaneland form the Barracks in central Kaneland (I think it was called fort Picachu). *Kaneland TV is claiming that kanaland is winning the fight and putting terror into the cold dead hearts of the Shaderians. *AAC Carriers redeploy elsewhere due to AAC being attacked by the Ceph. *A Battle in the Seas of Northern Kaneland sees the loss of 2 regular carriers by Shaderia and Kaneland. Shadeiran forces fall back to Lornon leaving the ground forces out of supply range. *AAC claims they will have Kanes Head eventually but decide they are too busy to do anything about it. Category:Wars Category:Ongoing Wars